elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariko
Mariko Kurama (AKA Number 35) is a "third generation" Diclonius, a Silpelit born from an infected carrier who inherited the vector virus from a Silpelit who was born from parents infected by a First Generation Diclonius. She was the most powerful of the Diclonii, with the most vectors and longest range of any recorded Diclonius. She is the daughter of Doctor Kurama and his late wife, Hiromi, who made a dying plea that he spare her life despite her horns. He agreed to do whatever was demanded of him by Chief Kakuzawa without objection and agreed to be kept away from her, who was kept by Saito in the Diclonius Research Institute. Despite this agreement, he became close to another Silpelit girl, Number 7, or Nana, who called him, "papa", and believed that he really was her biological father. 真理(Mari) in Mariko means truth. Biography Mariko is introduced when she is released from her isolation chamber, with scientist, Saito, greeting the emaciated little girl upon her emergence, believing they had built up a mother-daughter relationship. She proved her naive when she rejected this idea, tearing the scientist apart and sending her upper torso through the control station glass partition to prevent them from stopping her. The dying Saito pressed a button that set off one of the explosives bound into her body, blowing off her right arm. Shirakawa and Kurama's assistant, Isobe, then took over her handling and warned her of the other explosives to keep her under control. Feeling that his disobedience in not killing the injured Nana violated the agreement to protect her, Chief Kakuzawa sent her and her handlers off to exterminate Nana and capture Kaede/Lucy/Nyu. She was sweet and innocent in some respects and yet had no qualms about lashing out at all humans, especially those she saw as tormentors, and even fellow Diclonii. She also thought killing was a game, as she demonstrated when she first faced Nana. When Nana extolled the virtues of her 'papa', she angrily rejected her own and resented her for having one, not realizing both were the same man. She managed to manipulate his assistant, Isobe, into giving her the codes to the remote that could keep her bombs from exploding. Though overpowered by Mariko, Nana managed to use her ability to disable her vectors. Kurama then showed up, almost ignoring Nana in favor of Mariko, his true daughter. A military bombardment followed, which Mariko saved them from while briefly becoming an amnesiac like Kaede, saying 'Myu'. During the fighting, Kaede showed up as Lucy, and the control device for her body bombs was wrecked, making their explosion inevitable. Kurama briefly bonded with his daughter, apologizing for not being the kind of father she deserved. Mariko, accepting her fate and her father's love, urged Nana to take care of him before facing the less powerful, but more experienced Lucy for the last time. Although dismembered and finally decapitated by Lucy, the explosion of the bombs inside her also wounded Lucy and forced Nyu's personality back to the surface. Nana later weeps at all the wonderful things in life that Mariko will never know. In the manga series' conclusion, Kurama and Nana are seen at her grave, burying her ashes. In the anime, she is killed along with Kurama when they embrace in a memory of the life they could have had together, before Kurama deliberately sets off her bombs. Also in the anime, her hair is pinkish, wherein color manga iillustrations, she is blonde. Personality Mariko Mariko had many characteristics. She was sometimes a typical little girl, sweet and wanting her family and their love. However, in isolation, she began to listen to her Diclonius instincts, becoming jealous and unable to control her emotions. She became sadistic and uncontrollable, even towards her family, trying to kill Nana and even her father, although in the end she protected him after a declaration of love on his part. Myu Myu is the noise she would make after deflecting a missile that was fired in order to kill her, and is used to describe her resulting split-personality. Both she and Kurama would have died so she used her vectors for protection and the result was a loss of memory. She was sweet and calm with reactions the same as a three-year old girl and behaved just like would have if she wasn't a Diclonius. Unlike Nyu, she couldn't use her vectors. Vectors Vector Range: 11m in the manga (though they seem to be much longer in the anime) Strength: Unknown possibly higher than average. Boosted by the sheer amount of vectors she possesses, 26 in the anime and 50 in the manga. Speed: Slow, stated by Isobe. Number: 26 in the anime and 50 in the manga Vector Special Ability: Can vibrate so fast they become visible. Kills: Directly, 2 or 3 people, depending on the manga or anime. Implied to have killed multiple personnel at the Diclonius Research Institute during her captivity. Legacy In the manga, clones of Mariko were made, but it is unknown if they were made before or after she passed. However, most were weaker with lower length vectors and, due to control devices implanted in them, found it harder to track other Diclonii. While under control, they also had infantile dependent personalities and said 'Myu'. These were: *Diana *Cynthia *Barbara *Alicia *1100 other unnamed and imperfect clones *See also Manga Vs. Anime Cancelled Second Season Speculations There are a few scenes in the last anime episode that have caused speculation that Mariko used her vectors to save Kurama from the explosion. This is not able to be confirmed. 'Trivia' *Mariko's Seiyu, Tomoko Kawakami, was taken from us by ovarian cancer on June 9th, 2011. Gallery DSC01204.JPG|A little girl's dream DSC01207.JPG|Not a monster after all DSC01210.JPG|Jealous of Nana Mariko.jpg|Anime portrait DSC01282.JPG|Color manga shot of Mariko Category:Diclonius Category:Main characters Category:Kurama Category:Nana Category:Female Characters Category:2X